Talk:Fish-Man Island
Romaji For the romanized name in the infobox, is it Gyojin-tō or Gyojin-shima? The "島" can be either "tō" or "shima". Yatanogarasu 03:25, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : It is Gyojin-tō. --Klobis 07:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Region Where in the world should Fishman Island be classified? Should it be Paradise, the New World, or its own thing? It may even be considered part of the Red Line in some cases. If this isn't figured out I get the feeling there will be inconsistencies in articles with it. I think it should be part of Paradise, since it's called a gateway to the New World, meaning it wouldn't actually be in the New World. That's just me though.DancePowderer 04:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I guess it is appropriate to call it "the Twin Cape of the New World" because it is the entrance. Since it is right down the middle, under the Red Line, it's part of the Red Line. New Locations from 620 Should Marine Shopping Mall, Water Wheel Village, Candy Factory Town, and Fishermen's Guild meeting hall all get their own pages or should they be part of Fishman Island since we really don't have much information on them yet? 05:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just list them out for now, no need to page each one until later. Yatanogarasu 05:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Too Much Detailed The section about the Strawhats' history on the island is way too much detailed... I think a location article is meant to be quite general. There's no need to specify how Luffy met Shirahoshi, that the mermaids found Caribou in a barrel, etc. This belongs to chapters and arcs pages. I think this kind of article has to be dealt with in a more geographical/historical point of view. What do you think? sff9 (talk) 09:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Gyoncorde Plaza Is Gyoncorde Plaza in Coral Hill or Gyoverly Hills? It should be placed under whichever of them it is located in. 03:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I think it's Gyoverly Hill. I don't think it was fully confirmed yet. 04:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The Map While I've learned to live with the constant presence of Japanese text in numerous pictures throughout the site, I have to object to using an untranslated picture of Fishman Island's map. While the majority of Japanese raw images used here depict dialogue and not information, such is not the case here. Most of the visitors to this site would benefit from having the map picture translated into English, as they would be able to more easily identify where the various locations on the map are located. Memnarc 03:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree. 03:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I agree as well. Does someone have the english scan of it? 04:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't got an english scan, but I'll just use the image provided and put in the translations myself. Er, don't really have a comicky font, but ah well. As long as it can be read, I suppose. I've reverted the raw version back to the scanslation version Superdoe originally uploaded. It seems fine to me. :海賊姫 04:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Hime. 04:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've uploaded the RAW just for in case and record keeping. 04:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I mean, you can use the RAW to compare with the translations, to see if they match or mistranslated. 04:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, thanks for that. There were a few mistranlations. The only mistranslations I see are Gloverly Hills should be Gyoverly Hills, and the Fisherman's Meeting Hall should be the Fishermen's Guild Meeting Hall. 04:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, whoops! I'll change Gloverly Hills, but the "Guild" part I'm not sure about... "文化" bunka is closer to cultural, or culture, or society... Does Guild fit the definition? Culture makes me think it should be maybe something like Fisherman's Cultural Center, but society makes me think guild sounds right. I'm not sure. 05:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I may be wrong but, judging by the compass in bottom right corner, Gyoncorde is EAST (if not NORTHEAST) of Waterwheel. Yet the left info-box says "NORTH of 'Waterwheel Town' to 'Gyoncorde Plaza". Can someone explain that? :海賊姫 05:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It could be a translation thing. It could also be since Gyoncorde is further north of Waterwheel than it is east. I've seen directions given like that before, where they only list the greater direction. 05:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) @DP, Yea, "Cultural Center" sounds correct since that's actually a thing that exists all over. @Hime, The Gyoncorde ease/west/etc., is something we might need more help on but I only read "hokusei" the direct translation meaning north star so I'm pretty sure north is just fine. Actually, while "文化" bunka does mean culture/cultural/society, when it's put together with "kaikan" as in "bunka kaikan" It just seems to be "meeting hall". Google is your friend: http://tinyurl.com/6ypw33b So perhaps we should just go with Meeting Hall, after all. That works. 05:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I do see the character for north (北); but then, how do you explain the compass? :海賊姫 05:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. The caption does say north, which lines up with the map's current orientation. The compass would make Gyoncorde almost due east of Waterwheel. I'd chalk it up to error for now. If it changes in later maps, then we'll fix it. 06:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) First Half of the Grand Line Past islands have been categorized as part of the first half of the grand line, while for fishman island it seems to be categorized differently. The first log pose picks up Fishman Island, which classifies it as Paradise. Any objections to this? Galaxy9000 16:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC)